futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Is a Crocodile a Reptile
Is a Crocodile a Reptile? is the American animated series featuring anthropomorphic animals, including mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians, fish, insects, arachnids, echinoderms, crustaceans, mollusks, invertebrates, and mythical creatures, which premieres on January 28, 2019 on Disney Channel. The series was created by Kathleen Barr, a former writer for Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Gravity Falls. #Aardvark #Aardwolf #Addax #Agama #Agouti #Albatross #Alligator #Alpaca #Anaconda #Angelfish #Anglerfish #Anhinga #Anoa #Anole #Ant #Anteater #Antelope #Aoudad #Aphid #Aracari #Arapaima #Archerfish #Arctic Fox #Arctic Tern #Armadillo #Auklet #Avocet #Axolotl #Aye-Aye #Babirusa #Baboon #Badger #Baiji #Bandicoot #Barracuda #Basilisk #Basking Shark #Bass #Bat #Bear #Bearded Dragon #Beaver #Bee #Bee-Eater #Beetle #Beluga #Bharal #Bigfoot #Binturong #Bird #Bison #Blenny #Blobfish #Blue Jay #Boa Constrictor #Boar #Bobcat #Bobolink #Bongo #Bonobo #Booby #Boomslang #Boto #Buffalo #Bulbul #Bull #Bush Baby #Bush Dog #Bushmaster #Butterfly #Buzzard #Cacomistle #Caecilian #Caiman #Camel #Canary #Cape Hunting Dog #Capercaillie #Capybara #Caracal #Cardinal #Carp #Cassowary #Cat #Caterpillar #Catfish #Centipede #Chameleon #Chamois #Cheetah #Chevrotain #Chickadee #Chicken #Chimpanzee #Chinchilla #Chipmunk #Chital #Chough #Chuckwalla #Cicada #Cichlid #Civet #Clam #Clouded Leopard #Coati #Cobra #Cock-of-the-Rock #Cockatiel #Cockatoo #Cockroach #Cod #Coelacanth #Colobus Monkey #Colugo #Condor #Coot #Cormorant #Cottonmouth #Cow #Coyote #Crab #Crayfish #Cricket #Crocodile #Crow #Crowned Crane #Cuckoo #Curlew #Cuscus #Cuttlefish #Damselfish #Damselfly #Deer #Desman #Dhole #Dik-Dik #Dingo #Dinosaur #Dodo #Dog #Dogfish #Dolphin #Donkey #Dormouse #Dragon #Dragonfly #Drill #Duck #Dugong #Duiker #Dunlin #Eagle #Earwig #Echidna #Eel #Egret #Eider #Eland #Electric Eel #Elephant #Elephant Bird #Elephant Seal #Elk #Emu #Ermine #Falanouc #Falcon #False Scorpion #Fanaloka #Fennec Fox #Fer-De-Lance #Ferret #Fiddler Crab #Finch #Firefly #Fish #Flamingo #Flatfish #Flea #Flounder #Flycatcher #Flying Fish #Flying Fox #Flying Lizard #Flying Snake #Flying Squirrel #Fossa #Four-Eyed Fish #Fox #Francolin #Frigate Bird #Frilled Lizard #Frog #Frogfish #Fulmar #Galah #Gar #Gaur #Gazelle #Gecko #Gelada #Genet #Gerbil #Gerenuk #Gharial #Gibbon #Gila Monster #Giraffe #Giraffe Weevil #Glass Lizard #Glowworm #Goat #Goatfish #Goldfinch #Goldfish #Goliath Beetle #Goliath Frog #Goose #Gopher #Goral #Gorilla #Grasshopper #Great Auk #Ground Sloth #Grouper #Grouse #Gryphon #Guan #Guanaco #Guillemot #Guinea Fowl #Guinea Pig #Guppy #Gyrfalcon #Hamerkop #Hammerhead Shark #Hamster #Hare #Hartebeest #Hatchetfish #Hawk #Hedgehog #Hellbender #Hermit Crab #Heron #Hippopotamus #Hoatzin #Honeycreeper #Hooded Seal #Hoopoe #Hornbill #Horned Lizard #Hornet #Horse #Howler Monkey #Hummingbird #Hutia #Hyena #Hyrax #Ibex #Ibis #Icefish #Iguana #Iiwi #Impala #Inchworm #Indri #Insect #Isopod #Jabiru #Jacamar #Jacana #Jackal #Jackalope #Jackrabbit #Jaguar #Jaguarundi #Javelina #Jellyfish #Jerboa #Kagu #Kaka #Kakapo #Kangaroo #Katydid #Kea #Kestrel #Killdeer #Killer Whale #Kingfisher #Kinkajou #Kite #Kiwi #Klipspringer #Koala #Komodo Dragon #Kookaburra #Kori Bustard #Krait #Kudu #Ladybug #Lammergeier #Lamprey #Langur #Leafy Sea Dragon #Leech #Lemming #Lemur #Leopard #Leopard Seal #Linsang #Lion #Lionfish #Lizard #Llama #Lobster #Locust #Longhorn #Loon #Lorikeet #Loris #Lovebird #Lungfish #Lynx #Lyrebird #Macaque #Macaw #Macrauchenia #Magpie #Mahi-Mahi #Mako Shark #Mamba #Mammoth #Manatee #Mandrill #Marabou #Margay #Markhor #Marlin #Marmoset #Marmot #Marsupial Mole #Marten #Massasauga #Matamata #Mayfly #Meadowlark #Meerkat #Millipede #Mink #Minnow #Moa #Mole #Mongoose #Monitor #Monkey #Moonrat #Moorhen #Moose #Mosquito #Moth #Mouflon #Mountain Goat #Mouse #Mudpuppy #Mudskipper #Mule #Muntjac #Musk Ox #Muskellunge #Muskrat #Mynah #Naked Mole Rat #Narwhal #Nautilus #Needlefish #Nene #Newt #Nilgai #Night Monkey #Night Parrot #Nighthawk #Nightingale #Nightjar #Nudibranch #Numbat #Nurse Shark #Nutcracker #Nuthatch #Nutria #Nyala #Oarfish #Ocelot #Octopus #Okapi #Olingo #Olm #Opah #Opossum #Orangutan #Oribi #Oriole #Oryx #Osprey #Ostrich #Otter #Owl #Oxpecker #Oystercatcher #Paca #Paddlefish #Panda #Pangolin #Panther #Parakeet #Parrot #Parrotfish #Partridge #Peacock #Pegasus #Pelican #Pelycosaur #Penguin #Petrel #Pheasant #Pichi #Pig #Pigeon #Pika #Pike #Piranha #Pitta #Platypus #Plover #Polar Bear #Polecat #Pony #Porcupine #Porpoise #Potoroo #Potto #Prairie Dog #Praying Mantis #Proboscis Monkey #Pronghorn #Ptarmigan #Pudu #Puffer Fish #Puffin #Puma #Python #Quagga #Quahog #Quail #Queen Bee #Quelea #Quetzal #Quokka #Quoll #Rabbit #Raccoon #Raccoon Dog #Ragworm #Ram #Rat #Ratel #Rattlesnake #Raven #Ray #Razorbill #Red-Billed Hornbill #Red Panda #Red River Hog #Reindeer #Remora #Rhea #Rhinoceros #Roadrunner #Robin #Rooster #Saiga #Sailfish #Saki #Salamander #Salmon #Sambar #Sandgrouse #Sandhill Crane #Saola #Sawfish #Scallop #Scorpion #Scorpionfish #Sea Horse #Sea Krait #Sea Lion #Sea Otter #Sea Spider #Seagull #Seal #Secretary Bird #Serow #Serval #Shark #Sheep #Shoebill #Shrew #Shrimp #Siamang #Sidewinder #Sifaka #Sika #Sitatunga #Skink #Skua #Skunk #Sloth #Slow Worm #Slug #Smilodon #Snail #Snake #Snapping Turtle #Snow Leopard #Solenodon #Sparrow #Spider #Spoonbill #Springbok #Squid #Squirrel #Stag Beetle #Starfish #Steller's Sea Cow #Stingray #Stink Bug #Stinkpot #Stonefish #Stork #Sturgeon #Sun Bear #Sunbittern #Sunfish #Surinam Toad #Swallow #Swan #Swift #Tahr #Taipan #Takahe #Takin #Tamandua #Tamarin #Tang #Tapir #Tarantula #Tarsier #Tasmanian Devil #Tayra #Tenrec #Termite #Terrapin #Thorny Devil #Thrush #Thylacine #Tick #Tiger #Toad #Topaz #Topi #Tortoise #Toucan #Tree Kangaroo #Trout #Tuatara #Tuco-Tuco #Tucuxi #Tuna #Turkey #Turtle #Uakari #Uaru #Umbrella Bird #Unau #Unicorn #Unicorn Fish #Urchin #Urial #Uromastyx #Vampire Bat #Vaquita #Verdin #Vervet #Vicuña #Viper #Viperfish #Viscacha #Vole #Vulture #Wahoo #Walking Stick #Wallaby #Wallaroo #Walleye #Walrus #Warthog #Waterbuck #Weasel #Weevil #Whale #Whale Shark #Whippoorwill #Whooping Crane #Wildebeest #Wisent #Wolf #Wolffish #Wolverine #Wombat #Woodchuck #Woodlouse #Woodpecker #Worm #Wrasse #Wren #X-Ray Fish #Xenops #Xenopus #Xerus #Xiphias #Xiphosura #Xylocopa #Xysticus #Yabby #Yak #Yapok #Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake #Yellow-Billed Hornbill #Yellow Jacket #Yellowhammer #Yellowlegs #Yeti #Zander #Zebra #Zebra Fish #Zebu #Zorilla #Zorro﻿ Category:Entertainment Category:Animals